lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Over Here
Plot The investigation into the brutal beatings of two homeless men leads the detectives to a disturbed young war vet and a filthy ward in a local V.A. hospital. McCoy learns that the young man, Bobby Cole was injured in Iraq and didn't get the treatment he needed, causing him to have mood problems that led him to snap and kill the two men. While McCoy tries to introduce evidence of the deplorable conditions at the hospital, the federal government institutes a cover-up and blocks it, but in doing so, also blocks the defense attorney's defense. McCoy prepares to offer a deal, but Van Buren approaches him and points out how horrible it is for wounded vets to come home from war to face that sort of treatment. McCoy puts one of the hospital doctors on the stand and after some consideration, uses the opportunity to expose the conditions at the hospital. The doctor claims that they weren't prepared for the number of wounded veterans coming home from war and they are way over budget. Afterwards, McCoy offers Cole a deal of 25 years to life in prison, explaining that while he's sympathetic to what the young man went through, it doesn't stop that he knew he had a problem and what he had to do to treat it. Cole decides to take the deal, stating that at least he'll get his medication now. The federal prosecutor plans to bring McCoy up on contempt charges for his actions, but Branch promises to represent him at the hearing and believes he can get him off. Cast Main cast * Jesse L. Martin as Detective Ed Green * Milena Govich as Detective Nina Cassady * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy * Alana De La Garza as A.D.A. Connie Rubirosa * Fred Dalton Thompson as D.A. Arthur Branch Guest cast * Vincent Piazza as Peter Harris * Leslie Hendrix as Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers * Mike Pniewski as Dr. Petravian * Liz Larsen as Ms. Corrado * Matthew Del Negro as Peter Fetzer * Patrizia Hernandez as Audrey Hermenez * Roderick Pannell as Tommy Bennett * Ben Curtis as Robert Cole * Lori Prince as Sherry Kreidel * Ali Marsh as Rachel Hutton * Josh Alexander as Stanley Hammond * Asa Somers as Mike Conneally * Lucas Caleb Rooney as Dr. Winters * Gene Silvers as Ron Chester * Patricia R. Floyd as Judge Rochelle Desmond * Karen Tsen Lee as Judge Diane Ling * Mark Giordano as Ron Angelone * Brian Russell as Judge Arnold Capetti * Jason Liebman as Blair Lewiston * Brian Hyman as TARU Technician Beckway * Salvatore Inzerillo as Eddie Costa * Melinda Peinado as Gilda Rodriguez * Kelly Demaret as Susan Wexler * Kevin T. Collins as Assistant M.E. Gilroy * Nick Bosco as Sergeant Xu Bing * Hudson Cooper as Court Clerk * Sheila Tapia as Uniform * Scott Liloia as Veteran * Kevin Kash as Pauley * Inna Krieger as Marla * Vincent Caiola as Court Officer (uncredited) References Iraq; Office of Veteran Affairs; United States Army Quotes :Vet: First human I work on and he dies. :Ed Green: At least you tried. :Arthur Branch (to McCoy): I just got off the phone with the U.S. Attorney's office. They're seeking contempt charges against you. Talking about jail time. :Connie Rubirosa: I'm gonna go bake you a cake. Put a hacksaw in it. :Jack McCoy: Make it chocolate. :Arthur Branch: I wouldn't worry too much about jail. You'll have the best legal representation at your contempt hearing. :Jack McCoy: You? :Arthur Branch: And at a reasonable fee. :Jack McCoy: When we send our soldiers, no, strike that. When we send our children to fight in a war of choice don't we have the moral obligation, the patriotic duty, to care for those who come home alive, whatever the cost? Background information and notes Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes